The present invention relates to a seat adjusting device and more particularly, to a seat adjusting device on a seat post of a bicycle for adjusting an angle of the seat corresponding to an axis of the seat post.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional seat post 50 which has a support 52 extending laterally from an upper end thereof and an engaging device is disposed on the support 52, the support 52 having a first hole (not shown) defined therein. The engaging device includes a lower part 54, an upper part 56 and a bolt 58, each of the lower and upper parts 54, 56 having a hole defined therein respectively such that the bolt 58 extends through the first hole of the support 52 and the two holes of the lower and the upper parts 54, 56 and engaging to a plate 59 to secure the two parts 54, 56 to the support 52. The upper part 56 has a semi-circular recess 561 respectively defined in an under side of each one of two sides thereof and the lower part 54 has a semi-circular recess 541 defined in an upper side of each one of two sides thereof such that each corresponding pair of semi-circular recesses 561, 541 define a passage between the upper and the lower parts 56, 54 for a rod of a seat (not shown) extending therethrough.
Such an engaging device cannot provide a feature of easily and conveniently adjusting an angle of the seat corresponding to the seat post, but a rider needs to easily adjust a position or the angle of the seat depending on his/her bodily form so as to comfortably sit on the seat, therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a convenient adjusting device on the seat post so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problem.